Astoria's Revelation
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Huggables have infested a planet, but Astoria is the only one who can survive long enough on this planet to find out what's going on. When she reaches the last room of the only giant building on this planet, she finds out something about herself she never knew.
1. The Infested Planet

The Ursa Major was parked safely in No Bear's Land and all the Battle Bears; Oliver, Riggs, Graham, Sanchez, Wil, Tillman and Astoria were doing their own little things. Malcolm was in the cockpit, sitting in the pilot's chair, reading a Battle Ducks comic when ABBi, the ship's computer started going off. The ship's emergency lights were spinning and red. Malcolm threw the comic down onto the floor and ran to the main room, where there was a screen.

"Incoming alert!" ABBi stated, her bionic eye viewable on the screen.

Malcolm grimaced, and grabbed out his walkie-talkie, which all Battle Bears should be carrying at all times.

"Battle Bears, main room, huddle, now!" He commanded into it.

Within seconds, the Battle Bears were in the room, huddled around him. Well, most of them. He did a headcount and realised one was missing.

"Wil! Main room! Now!" He reported into his walkie-talkie.

But there was no response from the walie talkie, and no entrance into the room.

"Has anybody seen Wil?" Malcolm asked the group.

"I'm pretty sure he was in the kitchen, last I saw him" Oliver replied.

"Wil. You haven't put your walkie talkie in the microwave. Again. Have you?" Malcolm spoke into his walkie talkie.

There was a sound of four beeps from his walkie talkie as Wil walked in.

"No, sir" Wil gulped as he took his place next to Oliver in the group.

Malcolm just glared at him, and turned back to the screen.

"What seems to be the problem, ABBi?" He asked the ship's intelligence.

"A planet has reported being infested by Huggables, and have requested the Battle Bears help" ABBi reported.

"Do we have a live scan of the planet?" Malcolm asked.

"No live scan available, Malcolm, just directions, which I will send to the cockpit's screen," ABBi replied, "We may be able to get one as we get closer"

"Right," Malcolm said, "Battle Bears, in your seats!"

He started to walk to the cockpit but stopped and glared at Wil.

"And stay there" He added as he walked off.

He entered the cockpit, and secured himself to his seat, turning on the screen where ABBi had inputted directions to the planet. The Ursa Major lifted off and began to soar through space, passing several planets before arriving and landing safely in a secluded area of the planet. He looked at the map, and saw something. His eyes widened. He got up and exited the cockpit to see all six bears, except Wil, who was struggling to get out of his seatbelt, standing there with their weapons, all ready to go.

"I'm afraid all of you can't go" Malcolm told them.

"But why?" Riggs asked.

"They demanded the Battle Bears, didn't they?" Oliver said, emphasising the 's' on 'Battle Bears'.

"They did," Malcolm replied, "But I, and I even think ABBi, were unaware what was going on here"

"What do you mean, 'what's going on'?" Tillman asked.

"Whoever let the Huggables on this planet have also placed detection devices on nearly every single object, one wrong move and they'll know we're here," Malcolm explained, "There's only one of us who is stealthy enough to not be seen, or caught"

"Ooh, I got this!" Wil said, finally getting free of his seat.

The seven bears looked at Wil, dumbfounded.

"...Maybe not" Wil said, sitting back in his seat, disappointed.

"Astoria" Malcom said.

"Me?" Astoria asked.

"Her?" Oliver asked, albeit nervously.

"Yes, she is the most stealthy of all of you. She calculates her movements, she is the perfect bear to explore this planet," Malcolm answered, "Are you up to the task, Astoria?"

"When am I not, Malcolm?" Astoria said, as she held up her Dead-Eye vertically, and placed her Tomahawk in her bag.

Malcolm simply nodded at her, as he opened the shaft of the ship, "Remember: Be safe, and very stealthy!"

"Got it, Malcolm!" Astoria said as she jumped off the ship, and began walking through the dense forest-like planet, being careful as to not touch anything. Malcolm, Graham, Sanchez, Tillman and Riggs returned to where they were earlier.

"Oh, I hope she'll be alright" Oliver said, biting his hands.

"Oliver's got a cruuush" Wil teased him.

"Oh, shove a Batterito in your mouth, Wil!" Oliver retorted as he stormed into his room in the ship.

"Don't mind if I do, actually" Wil said to no-one, reaching into his bag, then realising something, "Oh, no, it's cold! I have to heat it up in the microwave! Don't worry, Batterito, WIL WILL SAVE YOU!"

And with that, Wil was rushing into the kitchen.


	2. A Strange Occurence

Astoria walked stealthily through the dense forest-like planet, being careful as to not touch a single leaf on the trees or in the bushes. One thing she noticed about this planet was that it was very quiet. Eerily quiet. Too quiet to be infested by Huggables,she thought. But ABBi reported that there were, and someone demanded the Battle Bears to come and deal with them. But she couldn't see any, no matter where she looked. She couldn't even see any inhabitants of the planet, which was really strange. The Huggables couldn't have gotten to all the residents, and the one who sent the alert to them this quickly. Suddenly, she heard Huggable chants on the other side of the bush. She went to climb the tree, but then realised what Malcolm had said; Detection devices on every single object. There was no way she was at an advantage against the Huggables on this planet. She heard the tiny footsteps of about five Huggables, she calculated, coming her way so she reached into her bag and pulled out her Fairy Dust and threw it at the ground as she ran further away. She heard the screaming chants of "hug me" coming from behind her as she ran. She guessed they were blinded by the dust and were hugging anything in their way, including themselves. She got the furthest away from them as she could and looked around, noticing everything was the same. No life, no noise, no nothing. This planet was sure a strange one. There should be more Huggables than those five she came across before. And where was this bear that sent the alert to them?

"What kind of a planet in need is this?" She asked herself as she continued walking.

Just then, she was ambushed by ten Huggables and a shadowy figure. She went to pull out her weapon, but the Huggables on her right grabbed her waist before she could even touch the rifle. Luckily for her, they weren't hugging. They were...carrying her?

"Okay, what's going on, you little pink demons?!" Astoria shouted as the Huggables carried her through some bushes.

She saw the figure march quickly before the Huggables, but it was clear the Huggables knew this figure. They were following it, after all. She saw a giant silver building that was identical to the H.I.P. Factory in front of them. Just before the Huggables could take her in there, she jumped free of their grasp and within seconds pulled out her Deadeye. The Huggables were a bit confused as to what happened at first, but then turned towards her.

"Don't even try to come near me again" Astoria told them, firmly aiming her rifle at them.

The Huggables didn't understand her threat and started walking towards her, chants of "hug me" coming from their mouths. Astoria walked backwards and headshot each of the ten Huggables, dodging their attempts at grabbing her. She placed the Deadeye into her bag and took a look around. The figure the Huggables were following had disappeared. Asoria looked at the building in front of her with curiousity. This seems to be the only building on the planet. But why were the Huggables going to bring her in here? She decided to stealthily enter the building. It looked remarkably similar to the H.I.P, but obviously Rho couldn't be behind this. Not after what Wil had done to him. Or so she was told it was Wil. She walked through the building quickly and quietly. There were no Huggables to be seen in any room whatsoever. She made it into a giant room, and stood at the doorway, scanning it. It was a wide open space, with a bridge surrounded by a wire fence at the far back. Then she noticed it. In the middle of the room. It was the shady figure. She slowly stepped towards it as the figure did the same. When they were face to face with each other, she realised what it was. It was another bear. But the odd thing about this was that the bear looked remarkably like her, except it had wavy brown hair which was tied in a ponytail with a pink hairtie. Three strands of the bear's hair fell down it's face, the middle being the longest. Astoria raised her eyebrows as the bear did the same. She tilted her head, the bear copied. She held out her right arm as the other bear did aswell, but just before their paws touched, Astoria heard a voice she knew all too well and stopped what she was doing, looking up to the bridge.


	3. Secrets Of The Past

There was a brown bear, about the same age as Graham, wearing a long white labcoat. He had bushy grey eyebrows and a thin long goatee. His grey hair was spiked up like he'd been in an explosion. Of course Astoria knew this bear well. This is the very bear that had a hatred towards the Battle Bears because of her. The very bear that wanted to use her for evil. That's right. This bear was the creator of Astoria.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Astoria," He said, "I knew they'd send you"

Astoria glared up at him in anger.

"Dr. Cruitz" She growled.

"Now, now, no need to be nasty, dear-" Dr. Cruitz started but Astoria cut him off.

"This was all your doing wasn't it?!" She yelled up at him, "There are no infestations here, are there? No inhabitants requesting help? Just you, those fifteen Huggables I killed and this imposter! And you put detection devices on every single object on the planet because you knew they'd send me if so!"

"You killed them? Oh, I was only hiring them...," Cruitz mumbled, but he continued, "Ah, I see you've met Astrid"

"Astrid?" Astoria asked, confused, looking at the bear opposite her.

The bear, now known as Astrid, waved at her.

"You see, Astoria, Astrid is...you" Cruitz stated.

"Me?" Astoria asked, folding her arms and looking at Astrid in confusion.

"Well, she was meant to be," Cruitz started explaining, "You see, you weren't my only experiment, and certainly not my first. That would be Astrid here. My aim to take over the galaxy stealthily needed a weapon. But not just any ordinary non-lifeform weapon. It needed a living, breathing lifeform that could use weapons. So I decided to make a special-ops type sniper. And Astrid was my first attempt. But she fails miserably at everything you exceed in. So, I made another one, and shazam you were born. You were the perfect weapon to use in my triumphs. So I deactivated Astrid and hid her in a storage compartment. Then you betrayed me"

"I left on my own accord, Dr." Astoria growled.

"To be with my enemies! You were built to destroy galaxies, not save them! So I had no choice but to re-activate Astrid" Cruitz stated.

"That doesn't explain why you set all this up for me to come here," Astoria said, "Just so I could learn that I have a faulty predescor?!"

"No, fool!" Cruitz shouted, "You know how much I hate the Battle Bears. They always thwarted my plans, even when you were on the right path. But ever since you joined them, they've been ever so better at thwarting everybody's evil plans! So, my new goal is to off each and every one of them. And I'm being ever so kind and starting with the one I created"

"And how do you plan to off me?" Astoria asked sarcastically, "You do recall how talented I am, don't you?"

Cruitz simply looked down at Astrid. With her?, Astoria asked herself, didn't he just tell her she sucks at everything that she exceeds in?

"Take care of her, Astrid" Cruitz ordered.

"With pleasure, Daddy" Astrid said in a southern voice, pulling out a blue sniper rifle.

Astoria glared at Astrid, "This'll be a cinch"

She pulled out her Deadeye and aimed it at Astrid. Astrid was just standing there, letting Astoria's rifle lock on. Her rifle locked onto a headshot, and just as Astoria fired her bullet, Astrid jumped up into the air and Astoria felt something hit her waist, knocking her walkie-talkie out of her pocket. She fell to the floor, dropping the Deadeye.


	4. A Bargain For Safety

What was that?, Astoria asked herself. She looked at where she was hurting and saw a rocket in her ankle. She pulled it out and wondered where it came from. She looked towards Astrid, who was standing proudly, holding her rifle.

"Oh, I probably should have mentioned," Cruitz said from the bridge, "I designed her weapon myself. It's a sniper rifle with sensors that autolocks and aims as soon as it detects a target, so Astrid doesn't need to aim at all, just pull the trigger. The rocket's for added boom boom"

Astoria glared up at Cruitz, throwing the rocket away and noticing Astrid's rifle was pointed towards her, she grabbed out a bag of Fairy Dust and threw it at Astrid. She heard Astrid cough a bit as she crawled behind a bunch of large crates. She went to grab out her walkie-talkie to call for backup, but she couldn't find it.

"Where'd she go?!" Cruitz yelled.

"Astoria!" Astoria heard Malcolm's voice and sneakily peered around from the boxes and saw her walkie-talkie lying in the middle of the floor. It must have fell out when she got hit.

"Astoria!" Malcolm was saying, "Report! Is everything okay?"

Astrid walked up to the walkie-talkie, eyeing it, then picking it up, began speaking into it.

"Everything's just dandy,Cap'n" She replied into it menacingly, then threw it across the floor, "Now where are you, Astoria? Come out, come out, wherever y'are, sis"

Astoria gulped as she hid back behind the crates. What can she do? She was helpless here,that rocket of Astrid's got her in the ankle real good and she couldn't stand properly for enough time to focus any of the weapons she brought with her on her predecessor. She only wished aBBi had never received this call. She wouldn't be in this situation then. She rummaged through her bag, and as she got out her Dreamcatchers and placed them down beside her she noticed a pair of yellow feet in front of her. She looked up and saw Astrid, her rifle pointed directly at her head.

"Heya, sis" Astrid said, tilting her head and giving a smile.

Astoria glanced down at her bag, then back up to Astrid. She hated what she was going to say, but it may just save herself.

"Astrid, please," She began, "You don't have to do this, you know? Everything the Dr. says, sometimes it's not right. Sometimes it's bad. Really bad."

Astrid glared at her, moving her rifle closer to Astoria's head.

"Astrid," Astoria continued, "There's such thing as choices. You have a choice to save me now, like I had a choice to save those other bears back when I was in your shoes. You could leave the Dr. Live by your own rules. Do what you tell yourself to do, not anyone else. Just put down your gun and come with me. We'll find a way out of here, out of sight of the Dr. and go back to my ship"

Astrid held her gun firmly at Astoria's head, but everything that Astoria just said was sinking into her. She could live a life of her own, without orders from the Dr. She began raising an eyebrow at Astoria, noticing Astoria's half-smile as the two girls heard a voice Astoria knew.

"Astoria!" Came Oliver's voice.

"Astrid! Astrid!" Cruitz called, "Code 101! Retreat! Quickly!"

Astrid looked deep into Astoria's eyes one last time, and rushed out from behind the crates.

"Comin', Daddy!" She called to the Dr.

Astoria watched as the two bears rushed into the darkness of the room. Nice timing, Oliver, she thought to herself.  
"Damn, where'd those bears go?!" She heard Oliver curse.

"Behind ze crates, perhaps?" She heard Sanchez say.

Ah, so he didn't come alone. Of course Malcolm wouldn't have sent Oliver to come alone to save her. Then she felt a splash of something hit her head, and she felt confuzed, mixed with the aching of her ankle, and weakness she felt, she passed out.

Astoria woke up on a bed in the Recovery ward of the ship to notice Graham sitting on a chair beside her. She looked down at her ankle, and it was completely healed.

"I see you're awake" Graham stated.

"Yeah" Astoria said, rubbing her head and sitting up, "What happened?"

"Oliver and Sanchez found you behind some crates in a building out there, passed out," Graham replied, "Judging by what was on your head, Oliver accidentally hit you with some of the sake from his Sake Bomb, and I'd say the confusion from that combined with the terrible wound that was in your leg, was the cause of your unconciousness"

"Thanks for healing me," Astoria thanked him, then remembering what happened out there, "What about the other two bears?"

"What other two bears?" Graham asked as they heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in yet?" They heard Oliver ask from the other side of the door.

Graham stood up and walked over to the door, opening it, "Now you can, Oliver"

Oliver walked in as Graham walked out, shutting the door. He walked up to the bed.

"Sorry for accidentally hitting you with some sake," Oliver apologised, "I didn't know you were hurt"

"No one did" Astoria replied, "How'd you get out there anyway? With all the detection devices around?"

"That's why Malcolm sent Sanchez with me," Oliver answered, "He knew how to deactivate them manually, so he upgraded his Glue Bomb a bit to help out with it. And, well, that building was the only place on the planet, so yeah. We didn't come across any Huggables, though"

"There were none," Astoria answered, "Well, fifteen, but I killed them"

"Who were those other bears that ran into the darkness when we came?" Oliver queried her.

Astoria was silent for a moment, thinking. That's right. Her creator, Dr. Cruitz was there, with Astrid, a bear that was created before she was. She'd been cornered by Astrid. Then she'd offered her to join the Battle Bears before Oliver and Sanchez arrived, but once they did, Cruitz and Astrid had fled.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Astoria answered, shifting her gaze from Oliver.

Oliver looked at her, "Fine by me. Just know, if you want to, I'm all ears, okay?"

"Whatever" She managed to come back with.

Oliver opened the door to leave as Astoria saw Malcolm walk by. She clled out to him as Olivermade his way out and Malcolm poked his head through the door.

"Problem, Astoria?" Malcolm asked.

"No, I'm fine," She said, "I just have a question"

Malcolm nodded.

"How'd you know I was in danger?" She asked him.

"Well, for starters, the word 'dandy's not your style. And secondly, there's no way in Hell you'd call me 'Cap'n'" He replied with a grin as he continued walking down the hallway.

Astoria grinned at his reply, and rolled onto her side, looking out the ship's window at the stars as it flew through space. Thinking. Wondering. Wondering how she was supposed to feel knowing she technically had a sister now. A twin sister, since Astrid looked so much like her, bar a few differences. Knowing her creator was out there somewhere. Heading off to another planet, most likely, and probably planning an elaborate plan to off one of the other Battle Bears, since his plan for her didn't go too well. She glared at the stars. And probably with Astrid, too. By what she saw, Astrid did everything the Dr. said. Not even caring that it could hurt somebody, or worse. But when she was begging for her life, she saw something in Astrid's eyes that told her there was a hint of conscience deep down inside her. She sighed and closed her eyes to sleep. If she didn't see her sister again, it'd be too soon.


End file.
